Mi Pequeño Pato
by Cozcatl Na
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vivió un viejo Pato que luchó por la libertad de un Príncipe sin corazón. Aquella criatura terminó enamorada de él, pero cuando le devolvió su corazón perdido, el Príncipe le abandonó. Si bien el frágil Patito hizo feliz a muchas personas, hubo un hombre que no estuvo de acuerdo con su desenlace... Aquel hombre deseaba ver sonreír al viejo Pato.


¿Qué tal, qué tal? Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Me esforzaré para no decepcionar a nadie. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir una continuación de esta maravillosa serie. Vaya que no amé el final. Si iban a dejar a Ahiru sin su príncipe, al menos le hubieran hecho un especial con Fakir. ¡Vaya que lo merece! Pero en fin, eso no impide que sea una de mis series favoritas.

Vayamos al contenido. Espero que lo disfruten así como yo estoy disfrutando escribiéndolo.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_Los personajes de Princess Tutu no me pertenecen. Son creación de Itoh Ikuko. Yo no gano nada con esto, ni lo hago a fines de lucro._

* * *

**MI PEQUEÑO PATO**

...

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió un hombre con la habilidad de hacer realidad todo lo que escribía. Inventó innumerables cuentos, pero hubo uno al que no fue capaz de darle un final puesto que murió. Aquella historia, El Príncipe y el Cuervo, encontró su final con ayuda de un pequeño pato. Sin embargo, aunque sus esfuerzos por darles un final feliz a todos dieron frutos, aquella desdichada criatura sintió que deseaba más, una vez que había probado lo delicioso que era el vino. La sonrisa de aquel apuesto príncipe al que amó ya no era suficiente para satisfacer su felicidad, después de todo, el príncipe le había abandonado._

_Ella, la pequeña Ahiru, ya no quería ser un pato._

_..._

* * *

_**Prefacio,**_

_**Cuerpo vacío.**_

1

—**Mírala bailar, ahí, sola, en ese lugar tan pequeño...**_—_una voz áspera rompió el profundo silencio que inundaba el lugar, a la que le siguió su eco—_. _**Quiere volver. Quiere sentir otra vez el calor humano. ¿Por qué no le ayudas, Fakir?**

Otra vez, estaba soñando.

Era un sueño que, últimamente, se había estado repitiendo noche tras noche, desde hacía tres semanas. Esa misma escena, encerrada en una esfera de cristal, comenzaba a volverlo loco.

El cuerpo infante de una humana, ese que una vez fue usado por el alma de un viejo pato, bailaba sin melodía sobre una aislada pradera de flores multicolores. No había sol, ni tampoco luna, pero si había luz. La humana era quien emanaba ese suave fulgor.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles; lentos y suaves, a pesar de que la auténtica Ahiru había sido torpe para el ballet. Sus delgadas piernas se alzaban majestuosamente, luciendo su tersa piel albina. Sus brazos subían y bajaban, se estiraban y se encogían, simétricos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía de manera sutil y armoniosa, como si la música estuviera ahí para guiarla. Tal vez si la había, pero para Fakir era imposible escucharla desde afuera de la bola de cristal.

—**¿No te parece injusto? Ella lo hizo todo, lo dio todo por su amado príncipe, y mira lo que recibe a cambio. **

Desde siempre lo había pensado así. Ahiru, quien había amado tanto al Principe y quien había logrado cambiar el final del cuento, volvía a ser un viejo pato que solo podía nadar en un estanque. ¿Qué otra cosa hacen los patos?

—**Tú igual quieres que vuelva, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no le ayudas? Tienes el poder, Fakir —**volvió a escucharse la voz resonante, la de un anciano.

El chico azabache trató de ignorarlo. Sueño tras sueño, se dio cuenta de que siempre le repetía lo mismo, por ello prefirió no responderle nunca más. Se limitó a seguir contemplando a la Ahiru danzante, mientras fingía no oír aquel timbre rasposo.

—**Dale otra oportunidad. Déjala disfrutar de los placeres humanos por segunda vez. Ella lo desea. Seguro lo desea…**

¡Que más quería Fakir en la vida! Quería escribir una historia en donde Ahiru recuperara su anatomía humana, la atolondrada e ingenua niña pelirroja. Pero no se atrevía, por miedo. Miedo de sentenciarla a ser un títere.

Además, no era tan malo tenerla en ese aspecto emplumado. Podía ser cariñoso con ella sin sentirse avergonzado, siempre la tendría a su lado y era, exclusivamente, de su propiedad; Su mascota. Su entrañable mascota.

—**Se lo merece, Fakir. Hizo un buen trabajo en su antiguo papel, el de Princess Tutu. Ahora viene su recompensa. Déjala ser humana. Dale un nuevo papel que interpretar. **

No lo haría. No cuando había decidido dejarla vivir su propia vida sin ser esclava de un cuento; Libre de hacer lo que quisiera hacer. No quería darle otro papel, no quería darle otra historia, porque quería que fuera ella quien la forjara siendo lo que en realidad era; Un pato libre.

Poco a poco, la luminosidad de la esfera fue apagándose. Fakir suspiró, mientras admiraba los últimos movimientos danzantes de la chica.

Los frágiles brazos de la humana se estiraron hacia arriba. Su pierna alzada a la altura de su cadera, fue bajando lentamente para acompañar a la otra. Una vez en puntillas sobre sus dos pies, descendieron lentamente ambos brazos, siendo agitados suavemente, igual al aleteo de un ave. Una vez que estos formaron una curva caída, la chica se inclinó para disolverse entre las flores, las cuales, segundos después, flotaron hasta llenar por completo la esfera de cristal.

—**Si no me crees, Pregúntaselo. Nadie mejor que ella te dirá la verdad.**

La voz fue volviéndose cada vez más débil. El eco acalló más rápido y el silencio se apodero del lugar. Ahora bien, solo pudo escuchar a sus propios pensamientos. Todos enfocados en Ahiru.

Algún día tendría el valor de preguntárselo, y si Ahiru le pedía una nueva historia, él la escribiría para ella sin vacilar.

* * *

"Si te ha gustado, deja tu Review. Nunca estará de más."


End file.
